Aberration
by Konami-kun 2000
Summary: Damn you, Ozpin!


**RWBY not belong to me.**

 **My English sucks, I'm sorry**

 _ **-XXX-**_

Beacon Academy.

A school created to teach aspiring hunters all there is to know in order to fight the Grimm.

Considered one of the best schools around remanant, is the place that any aspiring hunter wants to enter. Within this school they have studied some of the best hunters in history, its director Ozpin being one of them.

The school has several buildings, each serving for something specific, from studios to combat and bedrooms.

Hired teachers are experts in teaching and course being professional hunters, although there are some whose teaching methods are a bit questionable'' _coff''_ _Port'''coff''_.

This school like all the others have a limited number of students who can enter each year, to elect those privileged to enter Beacon 2 types of tests apply quota.

The written exam, where tests the knowledge of aspiring hunters are common subjects such as math, science, history etc.

And the second examination, which consists of testing the skills of aspiring hunters in various tests, examples would be the test of control aura, semblanza control, agility, strength, etc. While the latter examination makes it almost impossible to cheat because young people are seen as they do, there is always some strange cases where someone manages to circumvent this test using false permits' _'coff''_ _Jaune''coff' '_.

The classes are given in this prestigious school are not only about how to fight the Grimm, are also taught core subjects, but more advanced level such as mathematics.

Stupid math.

All this and more make this school one of the best out there and that you must register if you want to be one of the best hunters remanant has to offer.

A real shame that I'm not here to be a student but something more horrible.

Ozpin Damn you!

 _ **-XXX-**_

''It's a pleasure that you agreed to meet with me mister crimson ''

The man sitting opposite me greets me, her white hair and green clothes make it impossible to mistake, this is a person who knows all remanant, Ozpin, director of Beacon Academy.

''Let's go to the point Ozpin I have more important things to do''

Actually I have nothing better to do but still decide to cut the formalities and go straight to the point to leave here and not talk to Oz, is not that I do not like, on the contrary is one of my best friends if it is not that the only one I have, but I know him very well and I know he's always up to something. Not to mention that this room is making me nervous, because Oz decided to put gears in this room will always be a mystery to me, but the noise they make even if it is softer makes me nervous.

Behind me a snort is thrown in my statement, I do not need to turn around to know who did it.

''If you call to play videogames and write fiction novels of third category to be busy, then I do not even want to imagine what you are doing, you have nothing to do. ''

Ah so kind and cute Glynda talking to me, I thought I would not speak at any meeting, even so, as he said I have nothing better to do.

'' Oi! My novels are not third-rate! ''

Still, he would not let insulted my work I have a hard time creating those novels! I will not let the insult!

Feigned cough from Ozpin prevent what ultimately would be a fight to the death, perhaps the best, I do not like anyone to insult my job and kick your ass of anyone who dares to do so, Glynda is not excluded from this.

''As direct as ever, Mr. Crimson, well, as you ask, I will get straight to the point, as you know that this school has several teachers who are in charge of teaching our students certain subjects and activities that will be of great help in the future and in the future his career as hunters once graduates''

I do not need you to tell me that Oz, and I graduated from Beacon so that what you're talking.

''As I said, most teachers are professional hunters who occasionally need to go on missions to kill Grimm, even if that means not giving some of their classes. "

For some reason I do not like where this is going.

''Even if these hunters are professionals, it is not possible to prevent certain accidents from happening ... during their missions''

Yeah, I do not like the direction this conversation.

''You see Lord Crimson recently decided to add a new optional class for students in Beacon, the class is called First Aid and Combat Contention, as the name says, this class will teach our students how to apply first aid to deal with injuries and how to fight against opponents stronger or weaker than them to avoid causing permanent injuries.''

A new class? and very good for what I'm hearing, if we had that kind in my time at school I would have saved a lot of trouble on the battlefield ... and in the courts, criminals cursed and their lawyers, it is not my fault that they are so weak to be paralyzed by one of my punches.

Although I do not need that kind, I've learned enough in the battlefield like to know what to do in cases of injuries and not permanently hurt my opponents and that they sue me.

Again damned criminals and their lawyers.

''It's very good to hear that Ozpin, but I do not understand what all this has to do with the reason why I'm here''

''That's what I was addressing, Mr. Crimson''

Before Oz could continue his talk Glynda decided to interrupt.

''Ozpin I ask you to reconsider your decision. He is not fit for this! Just think about all the complaints that we will have if you do, parents will go crazy like the media communications''

I do not know what she's talking about, but auch, I know I'm not the best person in the world, but you did not have to say it that way.

'' I'm sorry Glynda but I made a decision, and he's the only one capable of taking his place, not to mention that he has nothing better to do with his time.''

Double auch, did not I mention a moment ago that I write novels? They are not the best there are, I admit, but it's still a decent job.

Wait a minute.

'' What do you mean by '' only he can take his place '' Oz? ''

His response was to smile.

Brrr, I could not help a shiver down my back and in my experience that's never a good sign.

''As I said, we recently decided to incorporate this new class, so as always something like this happens, it was decided to look for a teacher to be able to adequately teach the students. ''

Another shiver.

''Those capable of complying with this work are very few, and yet not all of them met our expectations ... except one.''

Another chill, I do not like where this is going.

''So we got in touch with the only hunter capable of teaching this class, we discussed the terms of the work and finally agreed to do it for the agreed pay and conditions.''

Another chill, with this now there are four! That is a very bad sign! The last time it happened was when I accidentally entered the ladies' room of the Beacon Academy, it goes without saying that they did not like my presence there, that was one of the most horrible days of my life, the persecution and almost execution is still going on fresh in my memory until today, not to mention my current fear of the forks.

''Said hunter went on a mission less than a week ago, the mission was simple: to eradicate a small group of Grimm that were meeting in a town outside the walls, an easy task for a professional''

Oh ... it does not take a genius to know what he'll say next.

''Unfortunately this hunter was killed during the mission, apparently the _small group_ of Grimm that after a report we learned that they were Beowolfs, were led by an Alpha, who after learning of the arrival of our hunter and future master, organized his pack Thanks to this they were able to defeat our hunter and finally kill him.''

An alpha huh? is not surprising that it has been defeated, the Alphas're usually older and ready Beowolfs than normal, but still ... 

'' What does all this have to do with me Oz? ''

Ignoring my question continued with his talk.

''Our new teacher was unfortunately murdered while performing his duty as a hunter, so our students have run out of someone to teach them, our superiors did not like this so they ordered us to find someone else to do this job.''

That must be difficult, so I have understood Classes start in a week.

''But as I mentioned, those capable do not meet our expectations, so I decided to look for a retired hunter who could fulfill this job.''

Oh shit, that is not what I'm thinking.

''This person has extensive experience in the field of medicine, which he has demonstrated repeatedly during the missions to which he was assigned in the past.''

Do not.

''Not to mention that his experience on the battlefield is at the level of a professional hunter and not an ordinary hunter, he knows how to fight without seriously and permanently hurting his opponents, even if he had some ... slips, in the past. ' '

Do not.

The silence that follows the words of Ozpin is too revealing, his gaze is fixed on my eyes and I can also feel Glynda eyes piercing the back of my skull.

Do not.

This can not be true, he must be talking about someone else yeah! The not yet been confirmed so there is still hope, but still ...

''No'' My voice comes out like a whisper, which implies that Ozpin is too shocking and I can not accept it easily.

''Mr. Carmesi, I want you to be our new teacher and teach our students in the First Aid and Combat Contention class''

Finally the bomb drops and with it the little hope I had to be wrong fades.

I have only one thing to say.

 **'' OZPIN Dammit! ''**

 _ **-XXX-**_

 **What do you think about this introductory chapter? Good? Bad? Let me know in the comments.**

 **Once again I'm sorry for my English, and Google Translator is crap.**

 _ **-Chapter written and finished-**_

 _ **-25 January 2018**_


End file.
